storybook ending
by thatcuriousgirl
Summary: andrew dreams to much.


Scene 1

[fade in

two boys with the world sagging their shoulders so far down

they have lost sight of everything else

meet.

through all the chance and the luck that must have been present

for these two lonely boys

to cross paths so easily

neither were as lucky as they were meant to be.

for all the weight they had carried had a price

and they were due some just reward

and two lonely boys became one lonely mess

that were caught

by something they wanted nothing of.

_we__ were tied together, __andrew__but__ not by fate or luck. __neither__ were on our side. __i__ thought you knew?"_

one boy hated to be chained to anything

let alone someone as lost as him.

and the other,

he was just happy to have someone to share his burden with.

the weight of the world could get very heavy.

_"__which__ was me?"_

the chains grew tighter

_"__i__ hate to be alone. __you__ know that. __but__i__ hate being forced together, by anyone. __which__ is me, __andrew__which__ is you? __do__ you even know?"_

the minutes turned to hours

and the hours into days

and those days slowly folded into years

the deafening lonely in the alone started to get just a little bit quieter

and they grew just a little bit closer.

end scene 1

Scene 2

[fade in

in a room crowded with people,

dark men with painted arms

girls wearing masks with knives for fingers,

our young captives sit.

_"__the__ girls wear masks? __no__ more than we do..."_

boy one

do you think it will rain?

boy two

not today.

it can't today.

i need to be away from all this today.

boy one

can i be away with you?

boy two

always.

_"__i__ remember that. __it__ did rain! __all__ the way to wherever it was we were going. __i__ hated you for that!"_

[the color shifts and blends from black to green

our two lost boys were in the woods,

surrounded by the great big nothing of a world.

boy one

this isn't an escape, you know.

we aren't away any more than we were there

surrounded by all those masks and paint.

boy two

but we are!

don't you see it?

we are so far away that if we decided to stay away for forever

the world would be none the wiser!

i want to be away with you.

alone with you.

always with you!

_"__you__ always were poetic."_

boy one

and you are always with me,

you know that.

but the world will not let us be away like that.

you need to stop dreaming.

"andrew, why are you doing this? it doesn't make this any easier. it never has." boy two i will never stop dreaming.

[the scene fades into black

Scene 3

[fade in

our two captives to no one but each other

are locked away

in the quiet stillness of a hotel room.

out two lost boys are lost in nothing but each other

and arms and legs and feet and fingers

melt

into each other

all the little cracks and crinkles they might have had

are filled

with the other.

boy two

you see?

it could always be like this.

_"__no__."_

just like this.

always.

_"__no__, it can't __andrew__i__ have listened to this for to long. __it__ can never be like that."_

just you wait.

we'll destroy the world

we'll make it ours and then

then we won't have to be those lonely lost boys anymore!

we can just be us!

boy one

we can be.

can we be away together?

boy two

always.

_"__no__no__. stop this. __right__ now, __andrew__this__ is not one of your stories! __this__ is not some play you can direct towards that perfect ending. __this__ is life. __this__ is our lives. __you__ and me. __me__ and you. __and__ we are not fading into anything other than another degree of ourselves. __there__ is no storybook ending and you can not save me from myself and you most definitely cannot stop me from-"_

and the two boys were so in love they couldn't breathe!

they just kept spinning

and spinning

and spinning

into everything there was to spin into!

_"NO! __stop__this__ is life, __andrew__you__ have to stop changing things like this. __one__ line from you will not stop whatever it is __i__ might be feeling. you know __i__ love you, andrew. __i__ love you so much it does feel like __i__ can't breathe. __but__ that feeling, it doesn't start spinning into anything other than the horrible reality we are faced with. __i__ am still me and you are still you and no matter how hard you dream the world is still filled with all those people it was filled with a second ago. __and__i__ hate it. __god__, do __i__ hate it. __but__i__ live with it because there is no other way __i__ can live._

_so__ please, for me or for whoever it is you dream __i__ am, stop building up this fantasy. __it__ just makes reality hurt that much more."_

[the scene fades into swirls of color


End file.
